


Flawless

by bia_douwata_13



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 08:47:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2686619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bia_douwata_13/pseuds/bia_douwata_13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Às vezes, Matthew não se sente o suficiente. Talvez o outro o ame, agora. Mas e daqui a mais 20 anos? Cabe a Gilbert mostrá-lo que o amor deles é para sempre.</p><p>PruCan</p><p>Ideia baseada na música "Flawless" do The Neighbourhood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flawless

**Author's Note:**

> As músicas nesse capitulo são, em ordem:  
> 1 - Paris (Oh la la) - Grace Potter & The Nocturnals  
> 2 - You're so dark - Arctic Monkeys  
> 3 - Flawless - The Neighbourhood  
> Lembrando que nenhuma delas me pertence e o crédito vai para seus autores. :3

O homem de olhos azuis, de um tom quase tão parecido com um profundo violeta, encarava alguém do outro lado da mesa. Mais um encontro mundial, mais um dia tedioso, sendo ignorado e sem vontade o suficiente para tentar-se fazer ouvir. Kumajiro estava aos pés da cadeira onde a nação do Canadá sentava-se, distraído com algum brinquedo de morder que o outro lhe dera. As mãos de Matthew eram o apoio para seu rosto, os olhos ligeiramente desfocados, a mente há quilômetros dali, embora o foco de seu olhar estivesse perto o bastante para que ele pudesse cruzar a sala e segurá-lo.

As horas sempre passavam devagar demais naqueles momentos. Mesmo que ele fosse invisível, o outro não era e no fim, eles atrairiam atenção um para o outro. Ele só conseguia se perguntar como o resto do lugar não conseguia sentir a tensão entre os dois olhares. Mas também, não eram só eles que estavam afogados em tensão. Muitos relacionamentos resolvidos ou não resolvido tornavam aquele evento um mar de discussões. Mas Matt era quieto o suficiente e não tinha porque gritar. Pelo menos, não no momento.

– Encerramos aqui esta reunião. - Ludwig, a nação da Alemanha, anunciou, sua voz sempre a mais alta sobre as outras nos momentos de reunião.

Ele virou-se para a ex-nação ao seu lado, Prússia, ou como era realmente chamado, Gilbert Beilschmidt. O seu olhar vermelho perseguira Matthew o evento todo, muitas vezes cruzando com aquele olhar violeta, em forma de desafio. O fato de que os dois conheciam-se, por si só, não era conhecido pelas maioria das nações, que pareciam preocupadas demais consigo mesmas ou com brigas mesquinhas. Claro, havia o seleto grupo de pessoas que os apresentara, mas devido a falta de importância que davam a ambos, talvez nem lembrassem do ocorrido.

Tudo começara numa noite, há vinte anos atrás. As reuniões mundiais estavam ocorrendo em Montreal, o que significava que as pessoas reparavam nele por alguns dias. Francis, seu antigo "papa", pedira a Matthew um passeio guiado pela cidade e seus pontos turísticos. Conversaram brevemente, o mais velho orgulhoso de como o outro se expandira. Mas, eventualmente, a noite caiu e as extravagantes luzes dos bares e boates começaram a chamar a atenção do francês que, empolgado, decidiu convidar seus dois amigos, Gilbert e Antônio.

Matthew, como o anfitrião, acabou indo junto. Ele podia não ser acostumado com baladas, mas conhecia os melhores lugares de todas as suas cidades de cor. A nação do Canadá já conhecia ambos de vista, mas não imaginava o quanto uma noite podia mudar a vista de alguém. Os três eram, como em opinião geral, problematicamente atraentes, cada um de seu jeito. Quando começaram a dançar, uma fila de mulheres, e até de alguns homens, praticamente se formou pra dançar com eles.

Matt decidiu ficar no bar por um pouco e tomar seu Sortilège, uma mistura de whiskey canadense e licor de maple. Não podia ficar bêbado - pensando nos outros três, ele tinha que dirigir. Ele iria tomar apenas um e o resto da noite, ele seria o adulto responsável. Porém, quando ele pegou em sua bebida, um albino de olhos vermelhos parou ao seu lado.

Foi só então que o canadense ficou preso na armadilha que eram aqueles olhos, olhando diretamente para os seus. Violeta contra vermelho naquela primeira noite foi apenas o começo. Depois que seus olhos se cruzaram, um sorriso matreiro colocou-se os lábios de Gilbert, chapados e um pouco avermelhados.

– Matt, huh? Bela cidade. - ele disse, a voz rouca surtindo um efeito indesejado sobre o outro.

– Obrigado. - Matt conseguiu dizer, sem deixar sua voz quebrar. Precisava relaxar, então tomou outro gole, tentando dar um sorriso relaxado para o outro.

– Qual bebida? - Gilbert sentou ao lado o outro, seu sorriso ainda lá e o canadense se perguntou se aquilo era alguma provocação. Mas com Gilbert, pelo que ele sabia, tudo era provocação.

– Whiskey com licor de xarope de maple. - ele respondeu e o outro levantou uma sobrancelha.

– Fazem licor de maple? - ele estava interessado agora, seu corpo quase todo virado para Matt e mais jovem apenas deu um meio sorriso e a assentiu.

– Já sei o que vou pedir então. - ele piscou e fez o pedido, enquanto o canadense tentava entender por que seu rosto estava vermelho. Decidiu culpar a bebida, mesmo só tendo tomado alguns goles.

– Estranho. Sempre achei que você gostasse mais de cerveja. - ele tentou puxar assunto, entre goles da bebida. Ela descia queimando confortavelmente até chegar ao seu estômago e lhe dava um pouco mais de coragem.

– E eu gosto. Mas, sabe, se tem algo que eu também gosto é xarope de maple. - assim que sua bebida chegou, o outro começou a apreciá-la. - E, antes de saber que esse licor existia, eu achava que você fosse fã de vinho, como o velho Francis.

– Interessante. De qualquer forma, você tem bom gosto. - ele virou-se para Gilbert também, para que os dois pudesse conversar, mesmo com o som alto ao redor deles. - Bem, eu ainda aprecio um bom vinho, porém todos nós temos nossos prazeres secretos.

– Exatamente. - o sorriso nos lábios de Gilbert e o seu olhar feroz deixaram claro para Matt que o outro interpretara suas palavras de outro jeito. Matthew, porém, não as retificaria. Queria ver até onde o outro estava disposto a ir e ele não se importaria com os avanços. Ele estava solitário há um bom tempo, em vários sentidos, e o representante da Prússia lhe parecia uma companhia espirituosa. - Que tal irmos dançar? - o albino sugeriu e Matt levantou o olhar do seu copo para o outro e concordou com a cabeça.

– Claro, por que não? - ele levantou-se, tomando o último gole e pagando a balconista e seguindo para a pista de dança. Gilbert reconhecia a música que estava tocando então guiar-se pela música ia ser fácil.

You got me up on your swing

So when you gonna shake that thing?

You got me up on your swing

So when you gonna shake that thing?

Gil dançava muito bem, o canadense reconhecia. As mulheres na volta dele eram uma prova incontestável de que ele estava bem. Matt não era o melhor dançarino, mas Francis o ensinara alguns truques quando ele era mais novo e ele mesmo já começara a atrair pessoas a sua volta. O olhar vermelho o seguia, desde o seu sorriso de lado ao movimento de seus quadris. A massa de pessoas novas tomava conta da balada por conta das altas horas e Gilbert fez seu caminho até Matthew, a batida seguindo até o refrão.

If I was a man I'd make my move

If I was a blade I'd shave you smooth

If I was a judge I'd break the law

And if I was from Paris

If I was from Paris

I would say

Oooh la la la la la la

O foco continuava nos dois, mas ao longo da dança, este se dispersava. O baixo e as luzes piscantes eram o palco perfeito para as provocações de ambos. O modo que Matthew and Gil mexiam os quadris, em aparente sincronia, era quase erótico. Quando o albino finalmente alcançou o mais jovem, ele segurou em seu quadris, ambos movendo-se junto aos últimos acordes da música. Matt virou-se para Gil e o outro apenas deixou sua mão no mesmo ponto de antes. Gilbert deu-lhe um sorriso travesso, antes de puxar o outro mais para perto.

– Que tal nos movermos um pouco, Mattie? - o homem murmurou no ouvido dele e o canadense sentiu suas pernas ficarem fracas. Eles seguiram até a área VIP, a mão de Matt entrelaçada com a de Gilbert, os olhares evitando-se, apenas por enquanto.

Assim que Gil trancou a porta da sala VIP vazia atrás deles, com apenas a batida da próxima música seguindo os dois, Matt já tinha seus braços em volta do pescoço do outro. Normalmente, ele não faria os movimentos primeiro, mas a provocação já durara o bastante. Foi o albino alcançou os lábios dele, no entanto, mordendo o lábio inferior do canadense, as mãos demorando-se nos quadris de Matt.

Matthew rendeu-se ao beijo que se tornava cada vez mais quente, ao passo de que suas roupas pareciam tornar-se mais apertadas. Um mão agora acariciava o seu traseiro e outra bagunçava suas madeixas loiras. As mãos dele estavam ocupadas demais entrelaçadas no cabelo de Gilbert, fazendo de tudo para que os lábios nunca se afastassem. Ainda assim, quando o beijo se desfez e um pouco de saliva desceu pelo canto da boca de Matt, o encanto não sumiu.

– Podemos ir para… um lugar mais reservado? - a voz rouca do outro soava quase como sinos em seu ouvido.

– Minha casa. - ele tinha casas em todas as cidades. Geralmente, elas eram casas modestas, mas as de Montreal, Vancouver e Ottawa eram as maiores. Por um momento, ele considerou Francis e Antônio, mas ambos eram adultos e, no fim, saberiam achá-lo. Ele olhou para cima e pegou a mão de Gilbert, ambos indo para o carro.

Durante o tempo em que ele dirigia, ele tentou não olhar muito para o outro, com medo de que ele parasse o carro apenas para ter mais um gosto daquela tentação. Fazia um tempo que não beijava daquele jeito, com puxões, mordidas e pressão. Ele gostava de como Gilbert beijava, mais do que deveria. A viagem demorou mais do que ele gostaria e quando finalmente estacionaram, Matthew soltou um suspiro aliviado.

Eles não conseguiram aguentar muito tempo sem se tocar e acabaram por tropeçar nos pés um do outro e caírem no tapete felpudo de Matt. O albino riu, sua risada tão rouca quanto sua voz, e Matt conseguia estar perdido entre a admiração e a sua libido. Minutos atrás, a única coisa que ele queria daquele homem era uma sessão de sexo quente. Ele ainda queria o sexo, de qualquer forma, mas agora, ele queria saber como seria acordar pela manhã, tomar uma xícara de café e comer panquecas com ele.

Gilbert logo saiu do transe e alcançou Matthew novamente, os lábios pressionando os dele quase gentilmente, antes de deslizar sua língua sobre a dele, seu corpo contra o de Matt em todos os lugares certos. O canadense tinha suas costas sobre o tapete e o albino o observava de cima, os olhos vermelhos observando o seu trabalho: o outro tinha os olhos desfocados, os lábios carnudos ligeiramente avermelhados. Sua mão começou a desabotoar a camisa azul que Matt usava, antes de ele começar a explorar o pescoço do outro.

Gil tinha quase a necessidade de marcar o outro, deixando-lhe chupões, ilhas avermelhadas que em algumas horas ficariam ligeiramente roxas. Ele finalmente conseguira deixar o peito do outro exposto e depositara beijos ligeiros sobre a extensão do seu abdômen. Ele afastou-se um pouco para retirar sua camiseta e jogá-la em algum canto, sem se importar muito. Ele tinha algo muito mais apetitoso para se preocupar em sua frente.

Matt tinha que admitir, o outro tinha músculos. Não eram enormes, mas sim da medida perfeita. Em um movimento não tão sutil, ele correu a mão pelos músculos dos braços do outro, puxando-o de volta para si, em outro beijo. Agora, estavam de volta ao ritmo frenético da boate, com puxões e mordidas e uma urgência inexplicável um pelo outro. O canadense movia seus quadris de forma ritmada, com o intuito de provocar o outro tanto como ele o provocara mais cedo e o barulho que o outro fizera assim que ele começou era tudo que precisava.

Gilbert não necessitava de mais incentivo da parte de Matt. Suas calças já estavam deveras apertadas desde que o beijo deles começara. Seus dedos, um pouco trêmulos, seguiram o caminho até o botão da calça de Matthew primeiro, esbarrando com a ereção do outro, antes de desabotoar a calça e descer o zíper. O canadense levantou os quadris para que ele pudesse descartar a peça de roupa indesejada. Gilbert fez o mesmo com a dele e, agora, não haviam mais barreiras. Voltou a explorar o corpo do outro com os lábios, deixando uma trilha de beijos até a parte que mais demandava atenção.

Gil deixou um beijo na ponta antes de começar a movimentar seus lábios em volta da ereção de Matthew, que não pode deixar de soltar um gemido alto. Ao mesmo tempo, os dedos dele começavam a procurar a entrada que ele mal podia esperar para invadir, seu próprio corpo clamando por um pouco de alívio. Matt tentou relaxar quando o outro forçou o dedo contra sua entrada, o que não era difícil graças à boca matreira de Gilbert.

O outro não usava só aqueles lábios, mas também a língua e um pouco dos dentes, apenas para roçar na cabecinha. Ele segurava a base com os dedos, movendo-os levemente para cima e para baixo. Matthew quase não conseguia notar que o outro já estava inserindo o terceiro dedo, quando um leve desconforto o atingiu. Isso, bem, até o outro achar sua próstrata, ao forçar os dedos ligeiramente mais fundo. O canadense soltou um grito graças a sobrecarga sensorial que sentira e Gilbert sabia que ele estava pronto.

Dando mais espaço para si mesmo, ele colocou uma das pernas de Matthew sobre seu ombro e levantou os quadris do outro, tendo a visão perfeita do olhar ligeiramente perdido do outro. Matt deixara seu olhar descer pelo corpo do prussiano, observando o seu tanquinho e o que estava prestes a entrar nele. O outro não era apenas grande… Ele era grosso também. O canadense mordeu o lábio inferior, enquanto outro começava a penetração, pacientemente.

Matthew agarrou os ombros do outro, suas unhas apertando-o, enquanto ele abria passagem. Ele tentou relaxar e uma das mãos de Gilbert voltou a brincar com sua ereção. Ele soltou um gemido, a dor e prazer misturando-se e ele não pode evitar o movimento que seus próprios quadris fizeram a procura de mais. Quando o albino enterrou-se o mais fundo que podia, ele olhou nos olhos do outro, o vermelho e o violeta encontrando-se mais uma vez.

Matt mexeu seus quadris, dando permissão para que o outro se movimentasse, silenciosamente. O movimento era o suficiente para que o mais jovem jogasse a cabeça para trás, soltando um longo gemido. Gilbert também soltou um gemido rouco, sentindo o quão apertado o outro era e aquilo quase o enlouqueceu. Ele estabeleceu um ritmo de entrada e saída, uma cascata de pedidos descendo pelos lábios macios do canadense.

– Mais forte… - o outro agora puxava-o para baixo, para selar os lábios mais uma vez, adicionando paixão ao momento. - Oh, mon dieu, P-Prússia…

– Me chama… Pelo nome… - Gilbert disse, apertando os quadris do outro, movimentando-se mais rápido, cada estocada acertando aquele ponto especial dentro de Matt.

– GILBERT! - ele gritou, sentindo-se cada vez mais perto do orgasmo, engulfado pelo calor do momento. Gil levou uma das mãos ao membro de Matt, o dedão brincando com a cabeça, sentindo seu próprio orgasmo chegando…

– M-Matthew… Tão quente, apertado e pronto para mim… - Gilbert continuava a estocar, mas o ritmo estava começando a ficar descompassado, a nuvem de calor na volta deles cada vez mais densa, até que ambos alcançavam o orgasmo, praticamente ao mesmo tempo. Gilbert colocou as duas mãos do lado de Matthew, para evitar que ele caísse sobre o outro.

O olhar de Matt, os olhos quase violeta, desfocados e ainda presos no fim do orgasmo foi o suficiente para que ele desse um sorriso de satisfação consigo mesmo, antes de sair de dentro do outro e rolar para o lado dele. O calor da lareira os mantivera quentes, mas pela manhã, o canadense achou-se nos braços de Gilbert e não se permitiu ter nenhum problema com aquilo. Ambos comeram as panquecas juntos e Gil conseguia ser mais afetuoso do que parecia ser.

O relacionamento dos dois, embora extremamente sexual, também beirava ao romântico. Em geral, Matt era responsável por esses momentos, mas Gilbert era sempre a novidade no que se dizia a eles. E passaram-se aqueles vinte anos, com Matthew apaixonando-se cada vez mais por Gilbert e notando que o outro também estava se apaixonando. E ele não era tão inseguro, mas com aquilo… Bem, era o primeiro relacionamento sério dele desde a Segunda Guerra.

E era ali que seus pensamentos estavam enquanto ele procurava e fugia do olhar vermelho do outro durante o encontro. Eles estavam se reunindo em Berlim, a terra onde os dois irmãos moravam. Matt foi convidado para ficar na casa de Ludwig, mas decidira ficar em um hotel. Por mais que amasse o prussiano, não queria sofrer com interrupções advindas do irmão mais novo dele ou até de Feliciano, que praticamente vivia lá.

Isso não impedia Gilbert de ir visitá-lo sempre que podia em seu quarto. A última reunião seria no dia seguinte e ele voaria para Ottawa assim que tudo acabasse. Enquanto todas as nações seguiam fora, os dois ficaram na sala. Foi Gilbert quem cruzou a distância entre os dois e puxou o loiro para perto de si, trocando um olhar significativo com o outro. Não havia como fugir do olhar dele agora.

– Você estava muito distraído hoje… - ele comentou, enquanto eles saiam do prédio. Matthew apenas deu de ombros, sem querer prolongar-se no assunto. - Para o hotel?

– Sim, sim. - o outro assentiu ao sentar-se na moto, abraçando Gilbert. Ele vinha para os encontros de táxi e sempre voltava de carona com Gil.

O homem de olhos carmesim sabia que havia algo errado com Matthew nos últimos dias. O relacionamento dos dois ficara mais sério desde que ambos pararam de dormir com outras pessoas e tudo tornou-se mais romântico. Ele não esperava que o outro fosse se sentir inseguro tão cedo e ele não gostava daquilo. Matthew sempre sorria para ele e agora, parecia estar sempre olhando para algum lugar além de si durante os tempos que ficavam juntos. Gilbert sabia que o outro o amava e ele mesmo já podia admitir: Estava completamente apaixonado por Matthew Williams.

Enquanto alcançavam o local e pegavam o elevador, Gilbert formulava o seu plano para que o outro nunca mais duvidasse daquele sentimento ou de que eles fariam aquilo durar. Matthew nem teve tempo de reagir, após a porta do quarto ser fechada e lábios quentes pressionarem-se sobre os dele, em uma paixão quase sobrenatural advinda do outro. O canadense derreteu-se nos primeiros segundos, antes de colocar seus braços ao redor do pescoço do outro.

A mão de Gilbert já começava vasculhar, tirando sem pressa o casaco pesado que o outro usava e deixando-o deslizar pelos ombros de Matt até o chão. Mas ao invés do comum agarra e puxa que acontecia entre os dois, Gilbert apenas deixou suas mãos sobre os quadris de Matthew, partindo o beijo para olhar nos olhos dele, brilhando sobre a luz da lampada fluorescente.

Matt sentiu-se curioso, a medida que o outro o levava para a cama macia do hotel. O prussiano diminuiu as luzes, enquanto olhava nos lhos do outro. O canadense caiu sobre a cama, com um Gilbert matreiro indo junto com ele, posicionando entre suas pernas. Os dois chutaram as botas que usaram para longe. Porém, o outro apenas ficou ali, o observando, até que ele recuperasse o ar e Gil começasse a investir de novo, começando pelo pescoço do mais novo, retirando a gravata vermelha favorita dele, os dedos desabotoando a camisa branca.

Com o torso desnudo, a mão do albino começou a explorar, por entre as costelas e músculos sutis, os lábios descendo para o peito e estômago do outro, cujo coração batia descontroladamente. A respiração de Matt era entrecortada, sua ereção crescendo com a estimulação do outro, que agora subira os beijos para seus mamilos. Enquanto ele chupava com leveza, o botão da calça do canadense era aberto, dando espaço que ele pudesse crescer.

Não demorou muito para que suas calças deslizassem para longe de si e ele ficasse apenas com suas boxers listradas. O outro, porém, ainda estava completamente vestido, com o seu uniforme militar - o que, por mais que excitasse Matthew ao extremo, o irritava. Ele queria correr suas mãos por aqueles músculos e arranhá-los enquanto Gilbert o penetrava sem misericórdia. Mas o outro o deixou na mão, novamente.

Gil tirou o telefone do bolso do celular e com um movimento do dedão, uma música começou a preencher o quarto. Mas ela não era importante, não mais do que a visão em sua frente. Lambendo os lábios, em homenagem a visão em sua frente, suas mãos enluvadas começaram a desabotoar devagar os primeiros botões do blazer, abrindo também o cinto que estava sobre ele e jogando-o em algum canto do quarto, deslizando o blazes sobre seus ombros musculosos.

Cause you're so dark, babe

But I want you hard

You're so dark, babe

Ele começou a afrouxar a gravata, o sorriso ainda nos lábios. Gil podia não estar lhe tocando no momento, mas isso não o impedia de ficar cada vez mais excitado com a visão do outro, que agora abria os botões da camisa, devagar demais para o gosto de Matt. A medida que os botões eram libertos de sua prisão, ele podia deliciar-se na visão daqueles abdominais. Ele mesmo não pode deixar de morder os lábios.

You watch Italian horror and you listen to the scores

Leather-clad and spike collar

I want you down on all fours

Mas ao invés de deixar a roupa descer por seus ombros como fizera com o blazer, ele a deixou lá, um pouco antes de abrir o botão da calça e puxar o zíper para baixo. Matt não pode deixar de perceber que não havia prestado atenção no volume que estava se formando naquele ponto. Só se pensar, sua própria ereção endureceu-se mais ainda. Enquanto a calça deslizava suavemente, e sozinha, ele observava o outro, também de boxers, enquanto a música ainda tocava.

And your love would tear us apart

And I know I'm not your type

Cause I don't shun the daylight

But baby I'm willing to start

A visão do prussiano, ainda de camisa e gravata, só com suas boxer e aquelas luvas danadas, era o suficiente para fazê-lo deixar um gemido sair. Também era uma forma de provocar o outro para que se mexesse logo. Mas a concentração do outro era forte, ao passo que Matt poderia ser o primeiro a ceder, enquanto Gilbert começava a aproximar-se de Matt, que estava deitado sobre os travesseiros fofos da cama.

Quando os lábios de Gilbert tocaram os dele, ele sabia que ele não conseguiria se segurar. Seus dedos se enterraram entre as madeixas prateadas, as pernas abraçando o quadril de Gil, apenas para que ele pudesse esfregar os lugares certos em si e no outro, gemendo entre o beijo apaixonado que ambos trocavam. O toque gelado da luva de Gilbert sobre o seu mamilo há pouco abusado fez com que ele soltasse mais gemidos, até que o outro se separou dele. Matt nem registrou quando a música mudou.

She planned ahead for a year, he said, "Let's play it by ear"

She didn't want him to run, he didn't want her to fear

Nobody said it'd be easy, they knew it was rough

But, tough luck

Ele deixou um som de descontamento sair de seus lábios inchados e rosados. Ah, como Gilbert queria tomá-los novamente. Mas deixaria a vontade lado, por enquanto. Seus lábios refizeram a trilha de mais cedo, com beijos de borboleta sobre a extensão do torço do outro, parando sobre o elástico da ereção do outro. Com um dedo enluvado, ele puxou o elástico, libertando o outro de sua prisão.

You're a doll, you are flawless

But I just can't wait for love to destroy us

I just can't wait for love

Mas é claro que ele não daria o que o outro queria tão cedo. Ele deixou sua respiração acariciar a cabeça da ereção de Mattie, o dedo correndo pela extensão do desejo do outro que quase arqueava as costas sobre a cama. Era isso que ele queria, essa mesma reação, de êxtase quieto antes da tempestade dos gritos começar. Ele depositou um beijo, antes de tirar a luva da mão direita com os dentes. Matthew mexeu os quadris, a visão o deixando quase desesperado.

The only flaw, you are flawless

But I just can't wait for love to destroy us

I just can't wait for love

O lubrificante estava na cômoda, como sempre, e Gil não hesitou ao pegá-lo. Matthew estava sob ele, com aquele olhar perdido e apaixonado, focado nele e não além dele. Naquelas horas, Gilbert tinha toda a atenção do outro e usaria isso como sua arma. Espalhou-o sobre os dedos, antes de forçar um na entrada do outro, que mordeu os lábios. O fato de ele já ter prática com aquelas atividades fazia com que fosse mais fácil dele se acostumar.

She said, "You better not leave me"

This shit'll be fucked for days and weeks and months, but

Ainda assim, Gil beijava seu pescoço e seu peito, em uma forma de ajudar o outro a ter prazer durante a preparação. Ele já estava em seu máximo, depois de todos aqueles beijos e os barulhos que Matt fazia não estavam ajudando. O outro era a beleza que ele procurava durante toda a sua vida e só achara depois de séculos. E não era só isso… Era mais do que um rostinho bonito. Era amor, amor de verdade.

The problem with love is I'm blinded by

It rattles my lungs, but my mind is

Tangled between your little flaws

Quando finalmente já haviam três dedos e o outro já forçava-se contra eles, Gilbert parou. Retirou, finalmente, a outra luva, sem mais nada para privá-lo do calor do outro. As boxers de Matt estavam penduradas em uma das pernas, dado o desespero para retirá-las do caminho do outro. As de Gilbert deviam estar em algum dos cantos do quarto, quando ele já começava a se posicionar, seus olhos focados no outro e na reação. Ele forçou-se contra o outro, que puxou-lhe pela gravata para outro beijo apaixonado, até que ele se enterrou totalmente, observando o outro relaxar-se e respirar fundo. No momento certo, Matthew abriu os olhos e mais uma vez, o vermelho e o violeta se encontram.

– Eu te amo, Matt. - a voz rouca, junto as palavras, fizeram o coração de Matthew pular e ele olhou para o outro. Aquela não havia sido a primeira vez que o albino lhe dizia isso, mas era a primeira vez que o dizia em um momento assim. - Gott, como eu te amo, Matthew.

– Eu também te amo, Gil. - ele respondeu, sendo calado por outro beijo, desesperado e quente, antes que o outro pudesse se mexer. - Muito, muito.

Não demorou muito tempo para que ambos estivessem sem seu ritmo natural, entre puxões e empurrões. A blusa de Gilbert acabou sendo rasgada, enquanto Matthew arranhava as costas de Gil, que estocava cada vez mais fundo, acertando sua próstrata sem nenhum erro. Ele já não conseguia conter os gritos, a luxuria enevoando a mente, mas não o suficiente para que ele não soubesse o que fazer.

Com uma força surgira de algum lugar bem longe, ele fez o prussiano sentar, ele ainda sobre seu colo. Ele queria cavalgá-lo e ver aqueles olhos vermelhos olhando para si, o outro sendo tão deliciosamente torturado quanto ele. Ele sentia, ah, a segurança e o amor, mesclando-se em meio aquele desejo latente que pegava os dois em cada momento em que se viam. Matt subia e descia, tendo a ajuda das mãos de Gil, levantando seus quadris rapidamente, enquanto um ritmo frenético tomava conta de ambos.

Não foi surpresa quando ambos alcançaram o orgasmo, olhando nos olhos um do outro, o calor ainda em sua volta, mas tudo lentamente se dissolvendo em branco, os corpos ainda trêmulos. Matthew ainda segurava o outro pelo pescoço, antes que ambos caíssem, cansados sobre a cama. Gilbert saiu de dentro do outro e puxou-o contra seu peito e sorriu para o outro, beijando sua testa.

– Me desculpa. Por não dizer eu te amo tantas vezes quanto deveria. - quando Matt pareceu levantar-se para dizer algo, Gil apenas fez um leve som de “shhh”. - Mas, eu te amo e por Deus, Matt… Eu vou te amar para sempre. Não é um caso. E eu sei que você também me ama e isso é suficiente.

– … - Matthew manteve-se em silêncio só por alguns segundos, antes de puxar o outro pela gravata, para outro beijo e talvez um segundo round.

Faziam anos que não se sentia bem assim com o relacionamento dos dois. E não havia nada que alguém pudesse dizer ou fazer que pudessem mudar a opinião dele sobre aquilo. Ele era amado por Gilbert tanto quanto ele o amava.

**Author's Note:**

> Ufa! Escrevi essa fanfic pra o festival da fanfics do grupo de Hetalia em que eu estava no facebook. Eu precisava arranjar um jeito de colocar o meu OTP no Nyah e no grupo. Reviews são apreciados, fãs de PruCan :)


End file.
